In the related art, there has been known a vehicle lamp configured to form a pair of left and right light distribution patterns by irradiation light from a pair of lamp modules.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-140661 describes such a vehicle lamp in which each lamp module is configured so as to be rotatable in a left-and-right direction.